Sand In The Rain
by Gaara and Sasori's Neko Lover
Summary: a somewhat sad/fluf with Sasori and my oc, the desert holds many a sercret and this one will be Sasori's. a songfic for "Stan In The Rain" by Superchick . . . its better than the summary.


**Me: I wrote this at 3am, so it's gonna be a bit odd.**

**Sasori: Odd is to kind of a word, it boarders on a crack-fic.**

**Me: I know that already Danna, but you don't have to be so blunt.**

**Sasori: Whatever.**

**Aria: Sera doesn't own Sasori ( oh how she wishes) or Dei-chan. Hugs Dei-dei**

**Me: Thank you, my kind oc. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He knelt in the sand, in front of a tiny cross that he had placed as the marker of where someone had died in the most unusual way. He had only known her for an hour or so, but he missed her and figured that if Thirteen couldn't be with him, the black cat should be with her, in the desert sands.

----Flashback----

She never slows down  
She doesn't know why but  
she knows that when  
She's all alone feels  
Like it's all coming down

"You little bitch! Get out of my house! Stop defiling my children's minds with your horrible images! Take your cat too!" he had shouted at her as he literally tossed her and her cat out the door, making them land hard and slamming the door on her with an ominous thud.

She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries  
That first tear  
The tears will not stop  
Raining down

She gently got up, taking care for her wrist and picked up her cat. "He never wanted me, did he Thirteen? He just kept me around to watch my siblings." She spoke to her cat, who stared at her with something akin to sympathy. "What do I do now? There's no place for me in this world anymore." She sobbed as she walked slowly away. Thirteen jumped from her arms and ran off in a direction she had never been to. She followed him, hoping not to hurt herself further as she smelt something that was entirely unlike anything that had graced her nose before or since. Rain.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She stared ahead to her cat and then looked into the sky, seeing light clouds and water falling from them, seeming to just look like a haze to her. She ran faster, trying to get closer, before that too disappeared. She went as fast as she could because she heard her cat hissing at something that was obviously a threat, but she could not yet see it for it was hidden in the rain.

She caught up to her cat and spotted something that she had not thought possible, a boy was standing in the rain, holding out his arms as if to embrace the rain and let it wash away whatever he was sad about. Her cat walked up to him but was stopped as if he could not move anymore; he then turned around and walked back to her, stopping at her feet.

"He-hello." She said as she moved forward under the rain to stand a few steps behind the redheaded guy obviously enjoying the rain.

"Hello. What do you want? Did they send you to get me?" he asked a bit sternly as he turned to face her. Wondering how someone could have found him. He stared at her, wet, black hair that went to her shoulders, and clothes that were a bit tattered and now damp. He admitted to himself that she was pretty, but he doubted that she would be of any use. He also didn't want to leave a trail.

"I don't know who you're talking about. I was just following my cat, Thirteen, and he ran to you." She said, tears forming in her eyes at the memory of her father's harsh words and the fact that all she had left was her cat and the clothes on her back. She looked down at the ground, trying her best to cover her tears without him noticing.

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fears whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down  
She wants to be found but  
The only way out is through  
everything she's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down

"What's your name? is there something wrong with you?" he asked realizing that she couldn't be the people that were looking for him and was slightly upset at seeing the tears she had desperately tried to hide from him. She most likely wished to be alone or safe. When she didn't answer he put his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. "Hey, girl. Answer me." He stated firmly. He was shocked when she lunged towards him, but instead of the attack he expected, she held onto him tightly, as if her life depended on it. She cried into his chest, letting the rain wash away her tears and sorrows, not careing that this guy could hurt or kill her for what she was doing. She would be lasting a whole lot longer anyways in her current state. He patted her back, unsure of what to do in a situation like this.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

By the time the rain had finished she had cried until there were no more tears, she had cried for her family, for her mother who had died a few years ago, and for herself, resolving that she would get Thirteen a good home before she died.

"My name is Aria." She said quietly. The guy seemed startled that she had calmed down.

"My name is Sasori." He said quietly as she looked up at him. Her pleading eyes disturbed him in a way he did not understand.

"I must ask a favor of you, Sasori-san. Would you please care for my cat, Thirteen, for me?" she asked with all the seriousness of a person with an incredible secret and a horrible knowledge. He just nodded his head at the girl who seemed to have gotten prettier. A small smile graced her lips at his response. "Thank you so much, Sasori-san. You have no idea how happy that makes me, and I must also thank you for letting me hold onto you like that in my pain." She kissed him gently on the lips and then stepped away from him. Her final desire had been accomplished and she could finally rest now. He watched in sheer astonishment as the girl that he had held through the rain waved and was blown away with the sand, dissolving into the distance, part of the desert. He turned his head as he heard the cat mewing softly and walking up to him. "So you are my charge, Thirteen?" he asked the cat as he knelt down to pick him up. "Well then, I guess you must come with me from now on." He said as he started on his way, knowing where he would hide next.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

---End Flashback---

He got up as he heard his partner coming behind him.

"Danna! You shouldn't have left me there by myself, un." Said an irate Deidara as he approached the puppet standing on the dunes. "Those people were horrible, I haven't met a town that mean in a long time." He said with a slight huf at his Danna' lack of emotion.

"It's fine Deidara, they have always been like that. We must go now, before we get yelled at." Said the now stoic Sasori. He turned around as Deidara created his bird and they jumped on. Flying off to the base where Pein waited.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: What did you all think of my amazingly odd and occ fic? Oh yeah, The song is called "Stand In The Rain" by Superchick, I don't own it, sadly.**

**Deidara: I hated it.**

**Aria: Thats only cause you weren't in most of it. Deidara And you were jealous that i hugged Sasori-danna and not you.**

**Deidara: GET OFF ME! SASORI-DANNA! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Sasori: Nope**

**Deidara: So . . . so cooolllllddddd cries**

**Me: ok readers. R&R please ^_^V**


End file.
